Currently, a wearable electronic device like a smart watch is often equipped with a display apparatus, since performance of the display apparatus develops constantly, its viewing angle become larger and larger, some may have a viewing angle as high as 170 degrees. The wearable electronic device like a smart watch often displays private content that a user does not want others to see, therefore, such display apparatus may cause a privacy leak of the user.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an electronic device and a display method thereof, which can avoid a leak of the displayed privacy of the user while providing the user with image or video display with a larger size and a higher resolution, thus enhancing associated user experience.